


Award Show Smut

by state8



Series: RapCo [2]
Category: Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Minor Yoonmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/state8/pseuds/state8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is smut at an awards show. Zico and Rapmonster have sex backstage at the 2014 MAMA awards. That's it.</p>
<p>This is kind of a sequel to my other RapCo story, Nostalgia, but it's not like there's any kind of plot that would make you need to have read that one first. </p>
<p>(This is just an old AFF fic that I'm cross-posting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Award Show Smut

Zico was going to die. He was certain of it. There was no way he was going to survive this performance. The two groups of BTS and Block B had spoken to each-other briefly before going on stage and Zico already knew it was going to be hell. Namjoon’s hair was fucking red… Jiho hadn’t been able to take his eyes off it and from the smug look on the younger rapper’s face, he knew. Luckily they had been ushered away by stage directors before Zico had a chance to make a complete fool of himself, but his main concern at the minute was how the hell he is supposed to get through this performance without getting a raging hard-on onstage for all the fans and other performers to see. Even without the red hair, that would have been a concern. Jiho already thought Namjoon was at his hottest on the stage; especially when rapping. After the many dance rehearsals he had been forced to endure with the other group, Jiho was severely pent up. On one occasion, the two leaders were left unsupervised and Jiho had immediately slammed Namjoon against a mirror and they had made-out like a couple of horny teenagers. Unfortunately they didn’t have long enough to go any further before their unsuspecting group members joined them. In Block B, only Kyung was aware of Jiho’s interest in guys and the leader was doing everything in his power to make sure it remained that way.

Zico was pulled out of his thoughts by the loud music signalling BTS’s entrance and a member of staff making sure that Block B were ready to go out. The performances went off without a hitch, although Jiho had to forcibly stop himself from staring at the other rapper several times and may have gotten a little too close to Namjoon at one point during ‘Let’s Get it Started’, but luckily he managed to stop himself from doing anything that couldn’t be passed off as fanservice if anyone confronted him about it.

As soon as they were offstage, they were told to get changed and have their make-up fixed to go back into the audience. Zico and Rapmon shared a glance before both volunteering to go last and subtly exiting the room. They walked hastily through the staff-filled corridor keeping a respectable distance from each other. Namjoon stopped and gestured questioningly in the direction of a janitor’s closet. At Jiho’s approval, the younger rapper hesitantly opened the door to find a small room with barely enough space for the two of them. With one last glance around to make sure they weren’t being watched, they squeezed into the small space.

For a moment, they both stood staring at each other in the darkness, anticipation and lust weighing heavily down upon them. Zico swallowed thickly and Rapmon huffed out a laugh.

“Hi…” Namjoon whispered, amusement heavy in his tone.

“Come on, we don’t have time to be dicking about, Namjoon!” This only served to make the younger man more amused.

“Oh, really, hyung? Maybe we should just go back to the-” Jiho cut him off with a harsh kiss.

“Fuck no” He breathed against Namjoon’s lips. “Been waiting weeks for this…” The younger rapper gets a mischievous glint in his eye as he takes control of the kisses and pushes Jiho back roughly into the shelves, making the older rapper grunt in shock.

“Oh yeah?” Namjoon quickly pushed his hands under Jiho’s shirt and ran them up his torso. “Since you’ve waited so patiently, why don’t you tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you, hyung?” Jiho whimpered quietly at Namjoon taking control.

“F-Fuck me, Namjoon” He managed to stutter out, not missing the way the younger rapper’s eyes widened slightly before he licked his lips and brought them back to Jiho’s. Namjoon’s fingers began toying with Jiho’s nipples, making him moan into the kiss and grind his hips forwards into Rapmon’s. Namjoon pulled away from the kiss and stepped back; eyes filled with lust as he took in Jiho’s appearance; his lips were bright red, his face was flushed, his hair was a mess and he was propped up against the shelves looking well and truly debauched.

“Turn around.” Namjoon commanded, palming his own erection gently. Jiho gulped at the order before complying. Namjoon ran his hands gently over the other rapper’s denim covered ass. “Put your hands on the shelf in front of you and keep them there.” Jiho was practically shaking as he complied. “Good boy.” The older rapper almost laughed at that but Namjoon’s hands were sliding along his belt and he momentarily lost the ability to function.

Namjoon gently unbuckled the belt; purposely avoiding all contact with the tent in Jiho’s jeans. He slowly began to pull them down, mentally thanking the stylists for not giving the other rapper skinny jeans and making this a lot easier on both of them. Namjoon’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the skin that was revealed.

“No underwear, Jiho? It’s almost like you were expecting this.” Rapmon’s voice was teasing but with a hint of wonder as his hands began to trace the smooth globes of flesh.

“I h-hoped this would happen.” Namjoon’s hands began kneading his ass cheeks more forcefully, making Jiho push back eagerly into the pressure.

“Really?” Jiho nodded and Rapmon slowly leaned forwards so his clothed erection was against Zico’s ass and he reached around to lightly trace the older rapper’s achingly hard cock. “Did you jerk off thinking about it?” Namjoon whispered into Jiho’s ear, biting his lip when Zico nodded eagerly. “What did you imagine?” The older rapper whimpered needily.

“I-I did it so much… Thought about everything… Me sucking you off, you sucking me off, hand jobs, fingering, rimming, us fucking in every position… Everything…” Jiho’s voice sounded so wrecked already, Namjoon had started stoking him more forcefully as he spoke and he’d been unable to stop himself from moaning out the last word.

“Fuck.” Namjoon was pleased to hear Jiho had been thinking about this as much as he had. “At some point we’re definitely going to do all of that shit…” Zico whimpered at the promise. “But for now, I really just want to be inside you.” The older rapper pushed himself back into Rapmon’s covered cock.

“Do it… Please… Don’t need prep…” Rapmon already knew exactly what he meant, but he still couldn’t help the teasing.

“What do you mean, Jiho? Why wouldn’t I need to prep you?” Jiho groaned loudly.

“You know exactly why you fucker.” Namjoon stopped his stroking of Zico’s hard-on, making him groan in annoyance. “Fuck! Because I already fucking did it myself earlier, now will you please just fuck me?” Rapmon bit his lip at the mental image. He gave Zico’s dick one last firm stroke before he removed his hands to unfasten his own belt, pull down his own pants and underwear to free his straining erecting. He gasped as the cool air hit him and he gave himself a few brief tugs before he lined himself up with Jiho’s entrance.

Slowly, he pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed. Despite Zico’s insistence that he didn’t need to be prepared, the passage was still almost painfully tight, so Namjoon paused for a moment before pulling back out again. He continued his slow pace until he could no longer stand it and began thrusting faster into the tight heat.

“Fuck, Jiho! Feels so good!” He managed to groan out in-between thrusts. Namjoon dug his fingers into Jiho’s hips as he changed his angle slightly; knowing he’d hit the right spot when Zico let out a particularly loud whimper.

Namjoon continues aiming at that spot as he pushes himself in harder than before, hearing Jiho’s breath quicken at the change. As he feels himself nearing his climax, he begins stroking Jiho’s leaking dick in time to his own thrusts, revelling in the moans and whimpers that Zico makes.

“Namjoon! Fuck! Gonna-!” Jiho cuts himself off with a moan as he cums all over Namjoon’s hand. Zico’s muscles clenching around his cock is enough to pull Namjoon over the edge as he trusts in one last time before he spills his seed inside Jiho’s entrance.

For a moment they both stand still, pressed against each other and attempting to regain their breath in silence.

“We should really head back.” Namjoon said, pulling out of Jiho carefully.

“Yeah, that took way longer that I meant it to.” Jiho cleaned himself up the best he could before pulling up his jeans and fixing his clothes. He winced at the deep red lines on his palms from gripping the shelf. “Next time we are definitely doing this in a bed…” Namjoon looked up from fastening his own belt.

“Next time?” Jiho couldn’t help but smile at the hope in his tone.

“Well, you did kinda promise we were going to act out all of my fantasies…” Namjoon smirked at the memory.

“Oh yeah! Remind me of what they were again?” He teased lightly, Zico rolled his eyes.

“Shut up.” The older rapper tried to sound annoyed, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Oh, by the way, Namjoon.” The younger rapper opened his mouth to respond before he got a swift punch to his arm.

“Ow! What the fuck, Jiho?!” Zico punched him again.

“It’s Jiho-hyung, you brat! Don’t think I won’t notice you dropping honorifics just ‘cause I’ve got your dick up my ass.” Namjoon couldn’t help but bark out a laugh at the ridiculousness of the threat.

“Alright, alright, I’m gonna go check if the coast is clear, Jiho-hyung.” Rapmon stuck his head out the door before swiftly walking out and gesturing for Jiho to follow. They quickly looked each other over to make sure it wasn’t blatantly obvious that they had just fucked, before heading back to their respective dressing rooms.

As Rapmon snuck into his, he only went unnoticed because the stylists were too busy reprimanding Suga and Jimin for wandering off. While they were apologising, Namjoon noticed Suga discretely entwine his and Jimin’s fingers, making the younger blush minutely and the leader couldn’t help but smile to himself.


End file.
